


I Trusted You

by cryEden



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Servamp Rarepairs, cursing, slight sex for like a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/pseuds/cryEden





	

Mahiru's breath was shaky as he sat in the corner of his room. No wait, let me correct that.

Hyde's guest room.

God, how he hated _him_ so, so much right now. Or was it feelings just simply overcoming and taking control of him? Why was he worrying about something such as this? Why, why, why? _He_ was the reason why he was here right now.

Why did he have to lie and walk away to the person he merely loved? Why did he have to pull off such a smile that was convincible, yet, so fake? Why did the words just slip out of his mouth so, so easily? Why, just why did it have to be about someone else? Oh, how Mahiru remembered it all; the moment stayed in the brunette's mind as clear as day.

_"Mahiru... Are you okay?"_

_"I'm okay. I just need a break as of right now."_

Filthy lies. _He hated it_. He hated how every single one of their conversations had to be filled up with 'Kuro' this and 'Kuro' that. 'Let's invite Kuro' here and 'Let's invite Kuro' there. He fucking hated it.

Oh, but what he hated the most was seeing Licht's lips on the bluentte's.

Two days ago, Mahiru was coming back early from work. He entered the house, but had noticed another pair of boots against the wall. He walked in and searched around, but once he walked into his and Licht's room, there was a sight he absolutely hated to see.

There Licht was, topping a male with blue hair. Licht's hand was down the other male's pants, audible moans being heard between each kiss. And from that, Mahiru simply just walked out of the house, mixed emotions filling him.

It would've been simple to just simply- oh so simply, to just to talk to Licht and everything would've been just fine and resolved. Oh, no. No, no, no. He decided to fucking lie and run away. All Mahiru ever wanted was to be free.

"Free..." _God_ , that word rolled off his tongue so easily. All he craved for was to be free and that was it. He wanted to be free from all this pain and suffering. When he walked away, he thought he was. _Thought_. But then all that pain came back so nastily, so ugly, and so suddenly, eating him whole.

It was until then that Mahiru wanted to just restart. Maybe move somewhere far from where people he knew wouldn't find him. Enoshima sounded nice, so why not there? The boy decided to tell Hyde about the matter.

"Enoshima?" The other male questioned, before falling silent. He then spoke saying that he supported Mahiru's decisions and would help him out. Much to the brunette's surprise, Hyde was actually kinder than he thought he was, having the usually-devilish boy help him pack the necessities such as changes of clothes and toiletries and gave him some (a lot) of money for his trip. He gave him his phone number and reassured Mahiru that he would always be there if he needed help and that he would come right away if absolutely needed. The brunette noted that only Hyde knew about his sudden motivations.

And with that, Mahiru thanked Hyde for his help and support and walked out of his house the following week.

He was going to take many train rides on his way to Enoshima since it was so far. He estimated it to be about a half a month trip if he had no stops in between.

Mahiru walked through the train station and glanced around for his gate. He took out his phone and glanced down at it, seeing a text message from Hyde saying 'Good luck n have fun on ur trip! send some pics too! and remember to call or text me if u need me!' with a little smiley emoticon next to the message. The brunette smiled a bit before remembering he had changed his phone number and only Hyde had it.

The boy huffed, before taking out his ticket befor walking over to his designated area and waited. He waited, but oh god, how _he_ had to be there. _He_ had to be there sitting on a bench, his blue orbs staring into Mahiru's bright brown ones.

"...You're leaving, right?" Licht spoke when he had stood up and walked towards Mahiru.

Oh god, no. No, no, no, Mahiru didn't want to see him one bit. He took a breathe, as he kept quiet with his lips pursed shut.

"Mahiru, talk to me... did I do something wrong?" The angel-like boy asked, as he reached out and grabbed Mahiru's hand. However, the touch of affection was quickly rejected, Mahiru simply slapping the hand away.

"Don't touch me," Mahiru breathed out, taking a step back. His emotions were mixed: confusion, sadness, anger... Maybe even a small amount of guilt to add.

"Mahiru..."

"Don't touch me," Mahiru stated again, yet his tone having a hint of anger in it. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even _come near me_ , Licht, if all you're going to do is talk about Kuro all the time. If all you're going to do is kiss him when _I'm not there_."

Licht blinked, his hand falling to his side. "Mahiru, I'm... Sorry—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Licht!" The brunette blurted. "Thinking simply, if you love the blue-headed idiot more, then just stay with him! Leave me and stay with him! How long has this even been going on for?!"

No response from the pianist.

"Licht. How long has this been—"

"Two months," Licht said, his voice shakily. "Two months, Mahiru."

The brunette stood there, shock in his eyes as he just stared at the other male. He pursed his lips shut again as he looked down at the concrete.

"...You," Mahiru started. He looked up at Licht with sadness and anger in his eyes. " _You fucking traitor_."

_"The train to Miyagi is departing in two minutes. Please aboard before the doors close."_

"I thought I could _trust_ you, Licht. Yet all you ever did was hurt me," Mahiru said, before turning around, daring not to look back. He stepped on board on the train.

The brunette had a small ounce of hope that maybe, just maybe, the angel-like boy would call out his name. Call out his name with such sincerity and hope, telling Mahiru that he was sorry and that they both could start anew together.

However, that ounce of hope faded off as the closing doors of the train were audible.

Mahiru let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, as one thought came to mind.

Licht didn't love him.


End file.
